Skyline -HunHan- -All EXO Member-
by XiaoRis
Summary: Luhan seorang yeoja cantik dan manis mempunyai pacar namja jangkung dan seorang ketua dewan. Dan Sehun namja tampan dan cerdas yang selau menjadi pellindung Luhan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tak sengaja bertemu, serta kehidupan cinta Chen Xiumin dan Suho Lay. Tao yang merupakan sahabat baik Kyungsoo, serta Kai yang pervert tingkat tinggi. Bagaimana perjalanan kisah cinta mereka ?


AUTHOR : XiaoRis

Title : Skyline

Rated : T

Genre : School Life, Romance, Sad, Family

Main Cast :

All EXO official couple pair

Other Cast : you can find them by yourself

Disclaimer : semua EXO couple milik SM Entertaintment, orangtua mereka, dan Tuhan YME.

**Summary :**

Luhan seorang yeoja cantik dan manis mempunyai pacar namja jangkung dan seorang ketua dewan. Dan Sehun namja tampan dan cerdas yang selau menjadi pellindung Luhan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tak sengaja bertemu, serta kehidupan cinta Chen Xiumin dan Suho Lay. Tao yang merupakan sahabat baik Kyungsoo, serta Kai yang pervert tingkat tinggi. Bagaimana perjalanan kisah cinta mereka ?

DONT LIKE, DONT READ

~Let's enjoy~

Suasana pagi hari kota Seoul yang begitu cerah, diiringi nyanyian burung-burung cantik yang bertengger di batang pohon, embun pagi yang hinggap pada daun-daun, udara pagi yang begitu menyejukkan, serta matahari yang tampak malu mengintip pada gorden kamar seorang yeoja cantik nan manis yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Pagi ini suasana begitu menyenangkan, sebelum-

"noona, banguuunnn ini sudah pagi. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur eoh? Kau akan terlambat" suara bass seorang namja yang saat ini tengah membangunkan kakaknya menggema dikamar yeoja cantik itu.

"kau sungguh berisik Park, beri aku 10 menit lagi!" yeoja yang merasa terganggu dengan suara bass dongsaengnya itupun menarik kembali selimut dan memeluk gulingnya hangat

"YA, TAK SADARKAH KALAU KAU JUGA PARK? CEPAT BANGUN PARK LUHAN ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR SEMUA BONEKA RUSAMU" ancam namja jangkung yang kini menyingkap selimut tebal pada tubuh kakaknya itu

"KAU ITU BERISIK SEKALI PARK CHANYEOL! DAN JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENYENTUH BONEKA RUSAKU!" teriak yeoja dengan suara melengking yang cukup tinggi sehingga membuat namja jangkung itu untuk segera menutup kedua telinganya

"arraseo noona, jadi cepatlah pergi mandi! Aku tidak mau terlambat dihari pertamaku sekolah!" ucap Chanyeol seraya mendorong tubuh kakaknya ke kamar mandi

"huft, seharusnya pagi ini pagi yang menyenangkan untukku Chanyeol-ah" gerutu Luhan

Sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terkikik, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Luhan.

Luhan masuk kamar mandi dengan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil yang dilontarkan untuk dongsaeng kesanganya itu. Dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara gemericik air.

"pagi eomma, appa. Pagi park Dobi" sapa Luhan ketika turun menuju meja makan dimana eomma, appa dan dongsaengnya itu sedang menunggunya. Dengan seragam dan jas almamater yang digunakan, Luhan tampak terlihat sangat cantik

"pagi sayang" sapa eomma Luhan

"pagi juga anak appa yang cantik" seru appa Luhan yang menutup Koran paginya yang sedang ia baca

"pagi rusa bodoh" seru Chanyeol

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan tatapan mautnya agar Chayeol tutup mulut. Dan langsung duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"Luhan, ada apa tadi? Kenapa kalian berdua berteriak-teriak? Kau bisa membangunkan tetangga yang sedang tidur" Tanya eomma Luhan seraya memberikan senyum manisnya.

"kau tau eomma? Pagi-pagi sekali Dobi pabbo ini membangunkanku hanya agar dia tidak terlambat dihari pertamanya sekolah" cerita Luhan kepada eomma dan appanya sambil mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya.

"Ya, noona. Kau mau dongsaeng kesayanganmu ini menerima hukuman dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah? Oh tidak, itu bukan diriku noona" sanggah Chanyeol

"apanya yang terlambat ? kau tau, kau membangunkanku pukul berapa? pukul 06.00 dan upacara pembukaan diadakan pukul 07.30 itu artinya kau masih punya waktu 1 jam 30 menit. Dan jika kau naik bus itu hanya akan memakan waktu 20 menit dan jika menggunakan sepeda memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai di sekolah. Kau tau itu?" gerutu Luhan panjang lebar.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas mendengar celotehan noona-nya ini. Sementara eomma dan appa Park hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan putra-putrinya dipagi hari. Tapi tak ayal sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir keduanya.

"oh noona, kau akan lebih cantik jika kau berhenti marah-marah"goda Chanyeol

"simpan gombalanmu untuk yeoja-yeoja disana Chanyeol-ah" sergah Luhan malas

"itu pasti noona. dan aku akan membuatmu bangga dengan menyandang gelar Pangeran Sekolah". Chanyeol berbicara dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang lebar. dan sudah dipastikan Luhan yang mendengarnya jengah dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah –menurut Chanyeol- karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah dan untuk itu, dia tidak ingin membuat hari ini berantakan. Chanyeol akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan. sekolah elit dan bergengsi, Seoul National High School.

TIIINNN TIINNN

Bunyi klakson dari sebuah mbil terdengar sangat nyaring di halaman depan kediaman keluarga Park.

"itu pasti dia" seru Chanyeol yang suaranya teredam karena makanan yang berada di mulutnya

"eomma, appa aku pergi duluan ya" seru Luhan dan menarik kursi serta tidak lupa mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya

"hati-hati sayang" seru eomma Luhan

Setelah beberapa menit kepergian noona-nya, Chanyeol menyadari ada sesuatu yanga aneh.

"Tunggu, jika noona sudah pergi duluan lalu aku berangkat dengan siapa?" Batin Chanyeol

"ah bodohnya aku, apa hyung sudah berangkat ya?"gerutu Chanyeol

Chanyeol segera merogoh sakunya mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan segera mungkin memencet tombol dial dan langsung mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"halo hyung, kau dimana? Apa kau sudah berangkat?" Tanya Chanyeol

"aku ada di café dekat sekolah, kau kenapa Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya seorang namja diujung telfon

"noona meninggalkanku Sehun hyung, dan kau juga sekarang meninggalkanku, hyung? Perfect. Tak adakah kesialanku di hari pertamaku sekolah? Haahh kau taukan hyung aku belum mengenal sekolahku ini dengan baik. Tega sekali noonaku itu"

chanyeol menghela nafas, sepertinya dia benar-benar frustasi menghadapi hari pertamanya sekolah. Dimana pagi-pagi tadi dia terkena marah noona-nya dan sekarang ditinggal berangkat duluan oleh noona-nya, dan harapan satu-satunya ini juga sudah meninggalkannya.

"chanyeol-ah, kalau kau mau aku akan menunggumu disini. Aku akan mengenalkanmu sekolah kita" seru Sehun

"jinjja hyung? Kalau begitu tunggu aku disana"

PIP

Oh, sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar pintar mendramatisir keadaan. Sebenarnya dia juga sedikit mengenal sekolahnya, karena noona-nya. Dan oh ayolah, sekarang ini zaman sudah sangat canggih, tak ayal Chanyeol tau informasi mengenai sekolahnya itu dari internet. Dan tadi dengan tidak tau kesopanannya –coret- sangat tidak sopan memutuskan sambungan sepihaknya dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari rumahnya, mengambil motornya yang berada di garasi dan memakai helm langsung menancap gas dengan kecepatan agak normal -mengingat dirinya sedang ditunggu oleh hyung-nya-

Setelah samapai di café yang diberitahu, Chanyeol buru-buru masuk dan memanggil nama hyung-nya,

"Chanyeo-ah, disini." Seru Sehun

"ah hyung, ayo cepat kita harus ke sekolah" dengan senyum lebarnya Chanyeol mendekat kearah Sehun dan langsung menarik tangan namja berambut dark brown dan berkulit putih pucat itu.

"ah iya iyaa, baiklah" Sehun segera mungkin mengikuti arah jalan Chanyeol

Sehun dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol dan menunjuk beberapa ruangan yang khusus. Dimana di ruang khusus tersebut diantaranya adalah ruang music, disamping ruang music ada ruang dance, dan disebelah kiri dari ruang music ada ruang acting. Dimana semuanya memakai kedap suara. Sungguh sekolah yang benar-benar elit.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah tau kan nanti dimana ruang kelasmu. Sebentar lagi upacara pembukaan. Aku harus ke ruang dewan dulu. Bye Chanyeol" seru Sehun dan segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol

"ne hyung. Bye"

Tepat pukul 07.30 upacara pembukaan dimulai. Dan semua peserta didik baru diberikan sambutan hangat oleh Kepala Sekolah. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya kenapa dia harus disini dan mendengarkan pidato. Kepala Sekolah itu sangat betah berceloteh panjang lebar melihat peserta didik barunya sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dan ini sudah 1 jam dia berpidato, astaga aku harus memiliki batin yang kuat disini –fikirnya-.

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol merutuki dirinya, kepala sekolah mengakhiri pidatonya. Dan dia segera mungkin berlari kearah ID sensor untuk mengetahui dimana kelasnya berada.

PARK CHANYEOL

1A

Setelah melihat dimana kelasnya berada, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tentu saja dia tersenyum lebar, mengingat kelas 1A itu kelasnya orang-orang berotak setengah Einstein. Tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit tan berjalan menjauh stan ID. Kemudian-

"Oi, Jongin-ah" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang khas

Merasa dirinya dipanggil Jongin segera membalikkan badannya menghadap orang memanggilnya. Dengan sebuah senyuman dia berjalan menghampiri.

"oh, Chanyeol-ah. Kau bersekolah disini juga? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Dimana kelasmu? Kalau dikelas 1A kita sama" Jongin segera melemparkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Ya, kau juga. Kenapa kau tak membertihauku bahwa kau sudah di Korea? Kau juga seharusnya memberitahuku, agar aku bisa berangkat denganmu. Tentu saja, kita satu kelas" seru Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"tadinya aku akan mengejutkanmu Chanyeol-ah. Kajja, sekarang kita ke aula" mereka berjalan berdua menuju aula.

Jongin merupakan sahabat Chanyeol sejak sekolah dasar. Mereka berteman baik sampai sekarang. Sejak kepindahan Jongin ke Jepang, mereka jarang berhubungan lagi. Dan sekarang mereka dikejutkan satu sama lain dengan berada disatu sekolah yang sama bahkan satu kelas.

"hey Chanyeol, bukankah itu noona-mu? Sedang apa dia disini?" Tanya Jongin

"aku juga tidak tau Kai –nama panggilan Jongin- sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lebih tepatnya menanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah perhatian semuanya. Perkenalkan namaku Wu Yi Fan, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku ketua dewan disini. Dan sekarang saatnya perkenalan anggota dewan lain." Seru Kris namja jangkung itu

"kalian bisa lihat sendiri, disamping kananku ada yeoja cantik bernama Park Luhan, dia wakil ketua dewan 1 disini dan juga Oh Sehun dia wakil ketua dewan 2" Luhan dan Sehun membungkukkan badan dan melepar senyuman hangat menyambut para hoobae mereka.

Sementara Kris terus saja berceloteh mengenai anggota dewan, disisi lain Chanyeol hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan menganga lebar mengingat noona-nya adalah seorang wakil ketua dewan.

"Kai-ah, aku tak salah dengarkan? Noona-ku wakil ketua dewan disini? Harusnya dia memberitahuku! Dan juga hyung, astaga mereka benar-benar. Pantas saja tadi pagi noona tau upacara pembukaannya diadakan"

Pletak

Satu jitakan keras mendarat dikepala Chanyeol siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kai.

"kau yang tidak pernah bertanya bodoh. Lihat, noonamu itu cantik, dia juga pintar. Jadi tak semestinya kau kaget seperti itu. Dan lihat para namja ini, mereka bahkan membulatkan matanya melihat noona-mu. Mereka seperti serigala kelaparan. Aku fikir nanti noonamu akan banyak digoda oleh mereka" goda Kai sambil terkekeh.

Luhan POV

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan ketika berada di ruang anggota Dewan.

"oh hai, Minnie-ah, kau tau dimana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan pada Xiumin atau yang lebih biasa dipanggil –Minnie- oleh Luhan

"kau tau dimana lagi kan tempat anak itu berada?" jawab Xiumin seraya menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil dengan senyuman mengembang pada bibirnya.

"terima kasih Minnie" tak lupa juga membalas senyuman Xiumin yang manis

TOK TOK TOK

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang yang bertuliskan –Ruang Wakil Ketua Dewan-

"Sehunnie, kau…."

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo *bow

menurut kalian gimana ceritanya ? bagus tidak? kalau tidak bagus aku mau bikin yang lain lagi :)

terimakasih sudah mau membaca ceritanya ^.^

aku butuh review kalian.. ^.^

Gamsahamnida :)


End file.
